Missão: Conseguir uma transa para Severo
by Bella Snape BR
Summary: Essa é uma fic da maravilhosa autora Fervesco e sua versão sobre a primeira noite de amor entre Hermione e Severo!


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e símbolos correlatos pertencem a JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais e nenhum lucro foi ou será auferido com a publicação desta obra.

This obra by Bella Snape is licensed under a Creative Commons Atribuição-Uso Não-Comercial-Vedada a Criação de Obras Derivadas 2.5 Brasil License.

Esta obra não pode ser copiada ou reproduzida sem a autorização do autor.

Para mais informações: .br

**MISSION: Get Severus Laid (obter uma transa para Severo)**

10 de outubro

Ela estava gemendo sob mim. Ela estava gemendo por causa do que eu fiz à ela, por causa do que ela queria que eu fizesse à ela. Meus lábios devoravam os dela; sua respiração era difícil, pontuada com profundos gemidos de desejo.

Dois meses. Dois meses desde essa noite iluminada, quando, trabalhando duro em meu laboratório com ela em seu projeto do sétimo ano, meu corpo finalmente tomou o controle e beijou-a – alguma coisa que minha mente e meu coração tinham desejado por um longo tempo. E, agradecidamente, para o meu espírito e meu emprego, ela correspondeu meu desejo.

Estas noites passadas em minhas câmaras, duas ou três vezes por semana, depois do trabalho no projeto, dela se tornaram um lugar comum. Primeiramente discutindo o trabalho dela, discutindo meu trabalho, lendo jornais e debatendo poções em geral, freqüentemente terminando com alguns momentos de intimidade no fim da noite. Agora nosso desespero tomava conta – dificilmente uma palavra era dita antes de nos escondermos em meu quarto, deitados sobre minha cama... Nós não havíamos consumado nossa relação, entretanto. Hermione era virgem e ela deixou claro que queria ir devagar e, até agora, eu tinha sido muito paciente com ela. Entretanto, mais ou menos na semana passada isso começou a ficar insuportável. Toda vez os limites eram um pouquinho forçados e não certamente por mim.

Esta noite, por exemplo, o corpo de Hermione estava fortemente pressionado contra o meu. Um seio comprimido firmemente contra o meu peito enquanto minha mão que tinha deslizado sob sua camisa estava provocando seu outro mamilo. Suas pernas estavam emaranhadas em mim. Minha ereção esticada, ainda seguramente coberta com as minhas roupas, estava parcialmente sendo apertada na mão de Hermione, parcialmente sendo acariciada. Eu sentia seus dedos tão perfeitamente mesmo através de todo o tecido. Tão perfeito. Que se ela não tivesse parado, eu teria acabado mortalmente embaraçado e teria que obliviá-la.

Eu suponho que aqui eu tenha que explicar minha falta de controle. Passaram-se vinte longos e intermináveis anos desde a última vez que fui para a cama com uma mulher. Não precisa segurar a sua gargalhada. Eu sei o quão patético isso soa. Indesculpável? Talvez. Entretanto, a questão de qual lado minha lealdade se encontrava acabou com meus dias de comensal da morte e me fez de algum modo... inabordável. Isso junto com o fato de qualquer bruxa com menos de 35 anos poder se lembrar muito claramente de mim como seu professor de poções e ainda, eu suspeito, referir-se a mim como "seboso" ou o "morcegão das masmorras". Minhas perspectivas eram deprimentes.

Eu não entendi porque Hermione me achou diferente, mas agora que eu a tenho, eu não vou desistir por causa da minha inabilidade de me controlar.

Em um esforço de distraí-la para não "brincar" mais com minha excitação, eu aperto seu mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador e dou um rápido beliscão.

- Severus! – ela geme, seus dedos agarrando meus cabelos, enquanto ela arqueia na cama sob mim. Merlin... Oh Merlin, meu nome nos lábios dela não é o que eu preciso neste momento. Eu tenho que parar isto antes que eu tenha um muito infortunado e prematuro momento.

Eu me separo dela, dando-lhe um inocente beijo final.

- Você está certo – replica Hermione com um suspiro de derrota – Eu preciso ir para aula.

- Que decepção! – eu digo, juntando minha sanidade. – Acho que te vejo quarta-feira a noite no laboratório.

- Na verdade... – Hermione diz, muito timidamente, seus olhos desviando-se rapidamente do meu rosto.

- Merlin! Ela vai me deixar. É isto – pensei. Meu coração afundou e eu me preparei para o inevitável.

- Na verdade... – ela repete um pouco mais atrevida. – Eu acho que é a hora, Severo. Se você quiser é claro, eu estava pensando se amanhã a noite nos poderíamos... você poderia... me mostrar o restante de suas habilidades. – Ela me deu um sorrisinho malicioso e moveu seu quadril sob mim.

- Certamente! – eu repliquei, agradecido pelos anos de espionagem que me permitiram esconder minha excitação, senão, eu suspeito, poderia fazer alguma observação como as de um colegial indecente (não entendi muito bem essa frase. Alguma idéia?). Espere um momento – habilidades? Parece que eu terei que fazer alguma revisão antes de amanhã a noite.

- Até amanhã a noite! – eu replico, beijando-a suavemente enquanto ela parte.

É hora de começar a me preparar.

Esta noite eu faço uma discreta visita à Travessa do Tranco. Você me olha com desdém – isso não é necessário. Você obviamente negligenciou o fato que eu sou um sonserino de cabo a rabo (eu usei esta expressão para substituir uma expressão coloquial do inglês que quer dizer completamente, foi a mais próxima q eu consegui pensar). Eu fui, é claro, inteligente o suficiente para levantar meu colarinho e esconder meu rosto sob minhas vestes. Eu já estou dolorosamente consciente de quão pouco o mundo mágico pensa de mim, eu não preciso de mais rumores se espalhando, e para o meu desespero, acrescentando mais contos aos jantares e festas de bruxas donas de casa desocupadas. Para ser perfeitamente honesto, eu andei sorrateiramente por todo o comprimento da rua calçada com pedras arredondadas sem encontrar um... "algo" do jeito que eu gosto. Entretanto, eu não tinha escolha senão desapontar Hermione e vê-la partir de meus aposentos para sempre. Retornando pela travessa, eu propus a primeira prostituta que encontrei. Eu não me lembro como ela era, e não me importo com isso também.

Mesmo através do grande embaraço que tenho, eu sinto que devo dividir com você o que aconteceu em seguida. Talvez isso jogue alguma luz sobre o meu dilema, mesmo que isso traga a você somente uma pequena compreensão das minhas ações.

Tudo correu como esperado: eu paguei por um quarto sórdido em um hotel sujo, ela se despiu, eu me despi. Eu optei por passar direto pelas amenidades e ir direto aos negócios. Eu... eu penso que talvez seja mais fácil se eu somente...

A piranha (isso mesmo: whore é piranha) gritou:

- Me come, meu garanhão! – o que, para ser honesto, não me ajudou em nada. Entretanto, eu estava pagando pelo tempo dela e continuava desesperadamente precisando aperfeiçoar meu desempenho para Hermione, então eu me enterrei em suas profundezas e...

Não. Somente não. Eu tenho certeza que você pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Tudo que eu tenho a dizer é que aquela prostituta provavelmente ganhou os vinte sickles mais rápidos de sua miserável vida.

Santo Merlin, o que eu estava pensando? Eu sou um Mestre em poções. Eu tenho centenas de poções ao meu dispor, sem mencionar os ingredientes para preparar milhares mais. Por que você não me sugeriu isso antes? Não importa agora. A questão é qual delas usar?

Viagra parece ser bem popular no momento, especialmente depois que um mago (que eu prefiro não dizer o nome, mas é bem afamado nos círculos acadêmicos, apesar de seu recente acidente com um feitiço de obliviação) começou a suprir a população trouxa com ele. Viagra, entretanto, não é o bastante, ou não é o melhor para esta situação. O desempenho físico não é o problema, permanecer sem gozar tempo suficiente para que Hermione tenha prazer é. O que eu preciso é de algo que aumente meu "poder de permanência" e talvez melhore minhas habilidades sem graça (?). Uma poção com a qual o finado Sirius Black era muito familiarizado: Draught (significa esboço ou jogo de damas? Vou usar a palavra elixir daqui p/ frente)Elixir do Desejo Profundo. Melhor ainda, eu acredito que tenho um suprimento dela em meu estoque, assumindo que Black não tenha consumido tudo.

Eu retornarei em breve.

Apesar de procurar avidamente em minha memória, eu ainda não me lembro de ter mandado Longbottom arrumar meu armário de poções. Ele alega que eu fiz isso logo depois de ele derreter outro caldeirão na aula de segunda-feira. Eu tenho que admitir que é quase divertido encontrá-lo aqui hoje, três dias depois, ainda organizando os frascos. Entretanto, eu tenho problemas muito mais importantes para resolver e rapidamente o dispenso. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, depois de uma rápida olhada, eu vejo que ele fez um trabalho razoável. Talvez ainda haja uma minúscula luz, mesmo que seja do tamanho de uma ponta de alfinete, no final desse longo e tortuoso túnel.

De qualquer modo, chega dessa divagação. Eu agora tenho a poção, as coisas não estão tão ruins quanto parecem.

11 de outubro

Eu não sou um homem romântico, qualquer tolo sabe disso. Entretanto, eu fiz um esforço: a luz das velas foi diminuída, os lençóis arrumados e limpos e eu usei mais feitiços de limpeza em mim do que se possa contar. É uma pena que não pude fazer nada pelo meu cabelo.

Eu devo esperar mais alguns minutos antes de usar a poção – eu vou esperar o máximo possível. Esta noite Hermione vai se apaixonar por mim; Ela está...

Merlin!

Santo Merlin!

Eu estou no banheiro e... isto é um desastre absoluto.

Eu me desculpei com Hermione, deixando devidamente acomodada sobre minha cama, e vim até aqui para aplicar o elixir. Livrei-me de minhas calças, agradecido, pois minha excitação já estava quase escapando por elas. Eu peguei o frasco em meu bolso e derramei três gotas na palma da mão, então, depois de tampá-lo, eu peguei minha ereção e apliquei a poção em toda sua extensão. Admito, eu fiquei momentaneamente distraído pela deliciosa sensação, mas então...

Desastre. Minha excitação desapareceu. Bem, isso não é bem verdade. Eu continuei tão desesperado para ter Hermione quanto antes, mas minha ereção ficou flácida. Deprimida, eu devo dizer. Deprimida como um Elixir da Desinflação... isto... devia... ter... sido... catalogado... em... ordem alfabética... depois... de... Desejo Profundo!!! LONGBOTTOM!!! SEU IMBECIL!!! (eu poderia trocar depressão por desinflação! O que vc acha?)

Merlin, como eu vou reverter o efeito da poção, eu simplesmente fui até a letra D, e então, um pouco ansioso demais para ser cuidadoso, eu peguei o frasco e enterrei em meu bolso, sem me incomodar em ler o rótulo. Merlin... Elixir da Desinflação, meu problema acabou de ficar pior.

Eu podia simplesmente escapar até o meu armário de poções novamente e pegar o antídoto – Solução para Inflar – mas tristemente, eu já tive que lidar com muitos septianistas sem- vergonhas no limite de desmaiar por falta de sangue em... outras partes do corpo, para ter a mesma idéia imbecil que eles.

Eu não tenho idéia do que vou fazer.

Só tem uma solução para isso. Eu tenho que ir lá fora e fazer o que qualquer bom sonserino faria nessa situação: distraí-la até que o efeito da poção passe.

Eu estou na cama de Severo. Eu não sei o que ele quis dizer com aquele "fique a vontade". Ele espera que eu tire a roupa? E se é isso, quanta roupa devo tirar? Merlin, estou tão nervosa! Não me entenda mal, eu quis fazer isso. Eu desejo Severo. Já é hora de perder minha virgindade e eu sei que posso confiar nele. Porque não me entregar para um homem que sabe o que está fazendo em vez de ter uma transa desajeitada com algum septianista lufa-lufa? Isso é coisa da Gina.

Severo retorna ao quarto parecendo mais pálido do que o usual.

- Hermione você tem certeza que está pronta pra isso? – ele pergunta sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Sim. Definitivamente. – eu respondo.

Severo extrai um grande, profundo e trêmulo suspiro antes de deitar-se perto de mim. Eu viro um pouco o rosto em sua direção e ele traça uma linha errante e sinuosa em minha face, sorrindo suavemente, talvez um pouquinho nervoso. A ponta de seu dedão desliza pelo meu lábio superior, correndo por toda a extensão. O toque dele envia pequenos choques pelas minhas veias. Não que isso nunca tenha acontecido antes, mas, de alguma maneira, desta vez é ainda mais intenso. A palma da mão de Severo escorrega sobre minha bochecha até a pele sensível atrás de minha orelha e emaranha-se em meu cabelo.

- Tão bonita. – ele murmura antes de me arrastar para mais perto.

Seus lábios roçam contra os meus inocentemente no início, antes de sua língua se mover rapidamente para fora e desenhar uma linha quente em meu lábio superior. Então ele suga meu lábio para dentro de sua boca, provocando minha pele com sua língua. Eu suspiro, tremendo levemente com sua intensidade. Esta está provando, até agora, ser uma noite promissora. Severo aproveita a oportunidade para deslizar sua língua por entre meus lábios. Sua boca move-se suave e lentamente sobre a minha. A intensidade do nosso beijo cresce e ele rola para cima de mim sustentando seu peso com os cotovelos, sua outra mão desliza para o meu cabelo, seus dedos provocando a pele de minha cabeça.

Eu estou enfeitiçada pelo seu beijo vagaroso e persistente; parece que essa noite Severo não tem pressa. Eu estou tão feliz. Eu quero que isso seja absolutamente espetacular, e eu não tenho dúvidas que este é o homem que eu desejo. O cabelo dele faz cócegas em meu rosto, então eu os pego com meus dedos e coloco os fios negros atrás das orelhas. Severo solta um rosnado baixo; seu beijo subitamente se aprofunda, sua língua trava um quente duelo com a minha. Seu nariz bate contra minha bochecha enquanto ele me beija, e eu não sei como, mas isso só torna meu anseio por ele maior. Eu arqueio gentilmente sob ele, tentando apressá-lo. Ele se afasta de mim, me olhando com um sorriso estranho.

- Qual é a pressa, Hermione? Isto não é uma tarefa. (dever de casa?)

Caramba!Parece que ele vai passar metade da noite me aplicando essa doce tortura. Gina estava muito errada... ela disse que teria sorte se passasse da porta do quarto antes dele terminar, já que eu estava provocando o homem por três meses. Parece que amanhã eu terei algumas coisas para contar a Gina!

- Eu suponho que não – respondo com uma risada um pouco nervosa.

- Relaxe Hermione.

Sua boca retorna a minha, mas somente para um breve beijo antes de seus lábios moverem-se sobre minha face, beijando meu pescoço antes de traçar uma linha quente da minha mandíbula até minha orelha. Seus dentes arranharam o lóbulo da minha orelha antes dele sussurrar:

- Nós temos a noite toda.

Com essas palavras um arrepio correu pela minha espinha e assentou fundo em mim. Suas narinas em meu pescoço, inalando profundamente, soltaram um gemido rouco que estava contido em seu peito. A boca dele foi para baixo em meu pescoço, parando exatamente sobre a clavícula, dando uma leve mordida em minha pele.

Seus lábios permaneceram ali, provocando e acalmando minha pele, enquanto seus dedos faziam um trabalho lento nos botões da minha camisa. Dado meus planos para essa noite, eu decidi, mais cedo, vestir uma blusa que me caía melhor. Eu suponho que isto não fosse particularmente necessário, já que Severo sempre pareceu bastante feliz no passado, não se importando com o estado das minhas roupas após uma noite inteira trabalhando em seu laboratório. Mas esta noite é diferente. De qualquer modo, eu só mencionei isso para dizer que a cada botão que Severo solta meus seios ganham mais e mais liberdade; levando embora minhas restrições, deixando-me aberta as suas vontades e desejos. Do jeito que este homem está fazendo neste momento, eu estou mais do que feliz de fazer qualquer coisa que ele queira!

Sua boca vai deixando trilhas quentes pela minha pele exposta abaixo, beijando seu caminho pela parte superior de meu peito, pelo vale entre meus seios, deixando-os ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, ele desce até minha barriga, finalmente encontrando meu umbigo e desenhando entorno dele quentes círculos. Aí Severo retrocede em sua jornada, subindo seus dedos pelas laterais de meu corpo, até voltar a brincar entre meus seios, seus dedos traçando os contornos da renda do sutiã, abrindo facilmente o fecho frontal (uma sugestão de Gina, que eu realmente tenho que agradecer mais tarde.). Eu estou finalmente exposta para ele. Seus dedos deslizam, de leve, ao redor de meus seios. Os círculos sempre diminuindo de tamanho até que ele alcança meus duros e extremamente sensíveis mamilos. Um suspiro escapa de meus lábios com essa sensação maravilhosa de sua pele contra a minha. Sua boca beija um de meus mamilos, substituindo seus dedos. De início, ele simplesmente beija com suavidade em volta da pele escura, para logo em seguida, em rápidos movimentos, sua língua deixar quentes e úmidas trilhas. Ele não tem pressa para me excitar; é uma sensação estranha, mas certamente não é desagradável. Isso parece uma eternidade, uma maravilhosa eternidade erótica enquanto ele está lá, simplesmente excitando meus seios. Uma das mãos de Severo desliza por meu corpo novamente, acariciando a pele exposta de meu baixo ventre, enquanto com a boca ele suga um de meus mamilos, prendendo-o entre os lábios, umedecendo-o com a língua. Eu deixo escapar um gemido baixo e meus quadris erguem-se dando seu próprio sinal de aprovação.

Um gemido baixo ressoa na garganta de Severo, interrompendo suas carícias em meus seios, suas mãos deslizam até os botões de minha calça. E num piscar de olhos, elas estão desabotoadas. As mãos de Severo deslizam vagarosamente sobre a seda de minha calcinha. Eu nunca fui tocada tão intimamente antes, e mesmo antes que sua pele encontre a minha eu estou praticamente ganindo com as maravilhosas sensações. Um ardor emana de dentro de mim, umedecendo minha calcinha, enquanto ele me acaricia através dela, movimentos firmes percorrendo todo o comprimento de minhas dobras, pressionando um pouquinho mais quando encontram meu clitóris coberto.

- Severus! – eu choramingo, perdendo o controle do meu corpo.

Eu percebo que não fiz nada por ele, a despeito de ele ter passado todo esse tempo me excitando. Com um grande esforço, eu deslizo minha mão pela sua camisa, tentando acariciá-lo por sobre a calça, para mostrar a ele o quanto eu estou interessada (do jeito que Gina disse), mas quando meus dedos estão quase alcançando meu objetivo, as mãos de Severo fecham-se sobre meus pulsos. Ele os arrasta para cima e prende minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça com uma das suas.

- Não, minha querida, esta noite é só para você, por um longo tempo ainda.

Merlin! As palavras dele fizeram estremecer até meu pensamento enquanto com meus pulsos presos sobre a cabeça, eu me sinto ainda mais exposta, indefesa. E eu estou amando cada segundo disso.

Sua boca devora a minha novamente enquanto sua mão livre retoma as deliciosas carícias. Só o seu beijo me rouba o fôlego que vem em desesperadas arfadas. Então, quando eu sinto que não posso agüentar mais dessa doce tortura, seus dedos deslizam sobre meu osso pélvico, desenhando uma linha na borda de minha calcinha e depois sob o elástico. Eu literalmente pulo quando seus dedos entram em contato com meu clitóris. Eu nunca senti nada assim antes e certamente é bem melhor do que nas vezes em que eu mesma o fiz. Eu suspiro suavemente, quebrando nosso beijo enquanto arqueio minhas costas para ter um contato melhor.

Severo sussurra algo incoerente, roçando seu rosto em meu pescoço, seus lábios marcando minha pele; eu não ligo, eu quero que ele faça. Seus dedos circulam meu clitóris, mandando faíscas através de minhas encharcadas dobras, excitando minha abertura. O toque dele é como eletricidade. Sua boca toca repentinamente as proximidades de um dos meus mamilos de novo, sugando-o para sua boca e dando uma leve mordida, enquanto ele desliza um dedo para dentro de mim. Palavras incoerentes fluem de minha boca quando ele começa a movimentar-se dentro de mim, ainda acariciando meu clitóris. Minha cabeça rola sobre o travesseiro, meu corpo totalmente perdido em seus toques. Meu corpo começa a tremer, uma sensação quente correndo por mim, e meu mundo desaparece em esquecimento; estrelas vermelhas assaltam minha visão enquanto eu pulso ao redor dele. Caramba, meu primeiro orgasmo. Algumas vezes antes eu achei que sabia como me manipular, para me levar sozinha até este ponto, agora eu me sinto tristemente pequena; isto é epestacular... mais do que espetacular. Quando eu volto a mim, me encontro implorando a Severo para que me penetre.

- Ainda não. – responde ele com uma voz estrangulada.

Suas mãos soltam meus pulsos e deslizam pelo meu corpo, sua boca deixa meu mamilo e seu dedo abandona minhas profundezas. Seus polegares agarram a cintura de minha calça e calcinhas puxando-as para baixo, pelo meu quadril, lançando ambas ao chão. Ele desliza para baixo sobre o meu corpo, seus dedos roçando suavemente em minhas dobras antes dele separá-las gentilmente, aumentando a pressão sempre aos poucos até que minha pele puxada, esticada, expõe minha pele mais sensível ao ar. O rosto de Severo está a poucos centímetros de mim agora, e sinto um fluxo de ar sobre meu clitóris enquanto ele inala profundamente. Eu estremeço em antecipação, sem certeza do esperar disto. Que dizer, Gina me contou que às vezes isto pode ser prazeroso, mas...

- Severo!

Gina é uma idiota. Isto é inacreditável. Sua língua é como seda quente sobre meu clitóris, deixando meu corpo trêmulo de excitação. Sua boca move-se por minhas dobras, as trilhas quentes esfriando assim que ele retrocede, seu nariz batendo em meu sensível botão. Merlin...

Ele tira suas mãos de onde estão, expondo-me mais para ele, dois dedos de uma de suas mãos enterrando-se novamente em mim. Seus lábios fecham-se sobre meu clitóris, sugando-o gentilmente. Seus dedos deslizam para frente e para trás, sempre aumentando o ritmo até que eu fique quase fora de mim.

A língua de Severo dá pancadinhas em meu clitóris enquanto ele o suga, enquanto ele coloca outro dedo dentro de mim. Eu choramingo um pouco enquanto ele me alarga, mas a dor rapidamente dá lugar ao prazer. Com mais uma pancadinha em meu clitóris, eu me perco de novo no mundo do êxtase.

- Merlin, Severo, isto é... maravilhoso! – eu gemo enquanto me acalmo.

Eu não tenho certeza porque... talvez ele esteja aborrecido de só me excitar ou coisa assim, mas Severo deixa escapar um suspiro e murmura:

- Obrigado, Merlin!

Ele puxa sua varinha do bolso e suas roupas desaparecem num piscar de olhos. E aqui está ele, sobre mim, a cabeça sedosa de sua ereção pressionada na minha abertura.

- Por favor! – eu imploro, ainda trêmula por dentro.

Ele geme de novo e se impulsiona para frente. No início, quando ele começou a me penetrar, eu achei que não haveria meio dele caber dentro de mim, mas ele continuou lentamente, seus braços tremendo como ele, e logo a dor passou e eu me senti incrivelmente preenchida, da maneira mais maravilhosa. Severo arfava pesadamente contra minha pele.

- Santo Merlin! – ele sibila, e eu abro meus olhos e o encontro pensativo.

As mãos de Severo escorregam pelas minhas costas enquanto ele ajoelha-se, descansando o peso sobre os calcanhares, ele eleva meus quadris para o seu colo sempre enterrado em mim. Nesta nova posição, os dedos de Severo têm acesso irrestrito ao meu clitóris, e seus dedos fazem todo uso que podem disso. Ainda sem se mover dentro de mim, ele esfrega meu clitóris, deslizando seus dedos molhados pela minha excitação sobre ele. Sua outra mão aperta minha cintura, e lentamente ele começa a se mover dentro de mim. Merlin... Merlin...

- Hermione! – Severo engasga, seus movimentos vacilam. – Por favor, por favor...

Suas mãos abandonam minha pele por um momento para puxar meus pulsos e colocar cada uma de minhas mãos sobre um de meus seios:

- Por favor, toque-se!

Eu me sinto bastante embaraçada em fazer isso, apesar de toda a intimidade do nosso ato. Eu sei que isso é um pouquinho ridículo, mas...

-Hermione, por favor – ele implora – eu... hum... eu quero ver você se tocar!

Bem, depois de tudo que ele fez por mim esta noite, eu não posso negar isso a ele. Meus dedos acariciam meus seios, imitando seus movimentos anteriores. Severo geme e seus olhos se fecham. Às vezes seus olhos se abrem rapidamente para fixar minhas mãos sobre meus próprios seios, mas na maior parte do tempo eles permanecem apertadamente cerrados. A respiração de Severo se torna cada vez mais difícil, ate que simplesmente ele perde todo o controle de seus movimentos e se empurra erraticamente para dentro de mim, batendo em lugares desconhecidos dentro de mim com sua ereção.

- Hermione! – ele gane, seus dedos beliscando meu clitóris enquanto eu sinto ele se derramando dentro de mim. Meus dedos beliscam, de surpresa, meus mamilos e eu me junto a ele tremendo em êxtase.

11 de outubro

Eu acredito que tenha alcançado meu objetivo. Hermione saiu daqui com um sorriso particularmente satisfeito em seu rosto, então eu só posso assumir que ela ficou satisfeita com meu desempenho. Também, depois de quase duas horas de preliminares, qualquer mulher ficaria satisfeita, mas valeu o trabalho se eu a tiver mais uma vez. É claro, eu espero conseguir ter um pouco mais de resistência, não que ela pareça ter notado minha rápida performance – Graças a Merlin ela estava muito ocupada com seu próprio orgasmo. Oh, senti-la se convulsionando em torno de mim de novo, tão quente, tão apertada... sim, de qualquer modo, antes que eu faça mais um pouco de bagunça para os elfos domésticos limparem (eu tenho certeza que isso não agradaria Hermione), eu acho que posso dizer que esta foi uma grande noite.

12 de outubro

Hermione virá aqui novamente esta noite. Eu devo admitir que a atenção dela me faz acreditar que ainda haja uma chance de me redimir com ela.

E, é a coisa mais esquisita, mas eu tenho certeza que hoje, quase todas as garotas grifinórias do sétimo ano, e algumas corvinais também, estavam me encarando como... bem, como se quisessem me devorar. Como é estranho... e até as mais inteligentes parecem ter dificuldade para responder minhas perguntas. Deixa pra lá, deve ser alguma coisa que está acontecendo por aí...


End file.
